Silent Tears
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: James Bennet Jr. has asked help from Zee. Will Zee help him with the rather unique problem? Will Agent Bennet allow Zee to help his son?
1. The Call

Silent Tears

Chapter One

__

The Call

A fair skinned blonde haired young woman curled upon the couch in the living room. She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her head rested on her knees crying softly. This was no better than her life back at home. She was ignored by her parents there and here her fiancée was never around.

"Hey let go of me!" The woman looked up from where her head rested. She jumped up happy to hear a familiar voice. She saw her younger brother James Bennet Jr. being struggling in her fiancée's hold. 

"I've got someone who has been wanting to see you for a long time." He growled. James back away as he was thrown down to the ground hard. He groaned, as he arm was sore from being thrown down. 

"I don't care who wants to see me." 

"I don't think you'll be saying that when you see who I have." James moved away, he had seen this monster before. He had seen him right before his oldest sister Kylie fell into the ocean. She surely died but then again he had thought that this monster died as well. 

James looked the monster up and down. He had to be eight feet tall. He had large talons and claws instead of human toes and fingers. The monster had a strong large tail that was whipping back and forth in angry motions. James had felt his black coal skin as it was leathery in texture. The thing James hated the most was his dark fiery eyes. Where it was supposed to be white it was black and he had red irises.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you what I mean." James refused backing up further. James bumped into someone. He looked up to see his sister, alive and well. 

"Kylie you're alive!" James hugged his sister's legs tightly. Kylie kneeled down hugging her brother tightly. He cried into her chest holding onto her desperately hoping it wasn't a dream. Kylie removed herself from her brother smiling softly. 

James watched surprised as Kylie walked up to the monster. Kylie hugged him tightly. She cried into his chest the feeling of loneliness had gotten to her. He had given her the space she had asked for and later greatly regretted it. "Kylie what are you doing with that monster?" 

"My name is Halim and I may appear to be a monster. But it is your parents are the ones who really are the monsters. I saved her from you're uncaring parents. Do you know how many times I watched her heart break because of your mother and father?" 

"They care about us." 

"Ha, all they care about are themselves. That is why I have taken the liberty of taking all of you away from them so they can never hurt you again." Kylie gave her younger brother a pleading look. He had been the only person there for her when she needed someone. No one else ever had. 

James sighed, as he looked away. He knew it wasn't completely true. His father had gone to him instead of going after Zeta. So he had to care a little bit. Perhaps it had been what Rosalie Rowen said to him in the sub or something else but he knew his father and mother cared. 

"Can I stay with Kylie?" Halim thought about it for a second. Kylie seemed to get lonely and she wouldn't try anything stupid if her brother was around. 

"You have to promise to stay here and not runaway." 

"I promise." James said looking down. 

"Good. I'll have one of the servants show you to you're room. You'll be staying with you're other brother and sisters." 

"Where's Kylie staying?" James asked glaring at Halim. 

"In my room where I can keep an eye on her." Kylie looked uneasy as Halim placed a protective arm around her. Kylie moved away slowly. She picked up her brother in her arms. Halim smiled as Jack held onto her tightly. Kylie went to take him to his room. Halim knew she would be either be sleeping in his room or would fall asleep in her brothers and sisters room. Jack glared at Halim who was smirking as Kylie went to see that her brothers and sisters were going to be alright.

"Kylie I was so scared I'd never see you again." Kylie smiled sadly as she set her brother on the bed. Kylie kissed his forehead as she tucked him in. He held her hand still not convinced this wasn't a dream. Kylie pulled his hand up and kissed his hand. Kylie watched as he fell asleep. 

"Kylie." She turned to see Halim waiting by the door. Kylie left her brothers and sisters' side after making sure none of them were hurt and all of them were sleeping peacefully. Halim smiled, as she would make a perfect mother for his children.

Halim smiled softly as she walked over towards him. He wouldn't have to be harsh towards her again tonight. Kylie walked into their room grabbing a pair of pajamas to change into. Halim sat on the bed waiting for Kylie to change into a pair of pajamas. 

Kylie came out shyly. "I'm not going to hurt you." Kylie looked up at him skeptical. "I promise." 

Kylie slid next to him. She was surprised how safe she felt when he wrapped his arms around her. Kylie nuzzled her head into his large muscular chest. He kissed her hair gently before falling asleep.

__

~*~*~Bennet's Home~*~*~

Agent James Bennet walked around his house that seemed to speak in volumes that night. He often wondered what these walls would say to him if they could speak. Probably they would scowl at him telling him he was a bad father. 

"What have I done?"

"I'll tell you what you've done." 

"Jody?" 

"You drove your children away. Kylie has needed someone to love her and try as might I could never reach her. She knew I loved her. It was you she was unsure about." 

"How do you know?" 

"I watched her, watched her purposely find out when you would be home so she could stay away from the house." Bennet looked away. 

"I'm going to get her back." 

"How?" 

"I don't know how but I'm going to get them back home safely."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James walked around the house. It was rather quiet, kind of like his house in the morning. "What are you doing up so early?"

James jumped back startled to hear Halim's voice. "I always wake up early." 

"Hmm you're sister didn't mention that."

"Of course not she doesn't talk." James said bitterly. 

"And why is that James? Why doesn't she talk?" 

"I don't know." 

"She didn't tell you?" 

"She stopped talking to dad first and then she just started talking less and less till she just stopped talking to anyone." James said ashamed. Kylie walked out of Halim's room puzzled to why she was alone in there.

"Kylie how nice of you to join us." James smiled as he saw his sister. He knew he needed to contact somebody who could help him. Halim pulled his sister up for a quick kiss before hugging her gently. "I have to go but I'll be back. I'm sure you can entertain yourselves."

"Bye…" Halim looked down at James who had said it softly as if he was speaking for his sister. Halim ruffled James hair before leaving knowing that if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to go. James wait till he was out of sight before turning towards Kylie. 

"Are you alright?" Kylie nodded. She walked over to the large windows showing the skyline of Gotham City. James smiled softly. "Quite a view." Kylie nodded. 

James went to a computer hacking into the system. He made a call to someone who had told him he could contact them if he ever needed it. "Hello?" 

"Zeta?" 


	2. Trouble in Gotham

Silent Tears

Chapter Two

__

Trouble in Gotham 

A/N: This may have a few spoilers for On the Wire. Just as a warning. Please review. I enjoy reading all of your comments. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zeta Project, so don't sue me I don't have any money!

Kylie watched as her brother attempted to make a call. It didn't get through. There was no phone line anywhere in the house where she could reach and she had been here much longer than James had. "Why does he have a phone if it doesn't work?" 

Kylie shrugged. It was probably because he liked to mess with people's minds half the time. Kylie walked down to the kitchen and started making some breakfast for herself and her brother. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zee looked outside the window of the train seeing the city of Gotham passing by swiftly. It had been quiet and quite uneventful. They hadn't had a run in with the NSA for several weeks and that was bothering Zee. Had they actually given up on ever finding him or was there a more important mission that they had to take care of.

"It's been a little quiet hasn't it tinman?" 

"Maybe your brother knows something about it?" Zee suggested. 

"Yeah I'll see." Zee watched as Ro searched for a classified from her brother. She found one that looked like it. "Yesterdays newspaper for sale." Ro clicked on it. 

"Hey Rosalie wondering why the NSA haven't been following you for a while? Take a look at this…" 

__

Troubled Father tried to commit suicide after finding his children all missing.

Ro gasped as she saw a picture of a familiar NSA Agent. "Zee it's Bennet." 

"Why would he do such a thing?" 

"I don't know Zee. I know killing himself won't help anything. Surely it won't help bring back his kids any faster."

__

A troubled father under the stress of being a NSA special agent, his wife leaving him and then finally all of his four children being kidnapped. They said it was far too much stress and having previous depression problems resurfacing causing the man to try and unsuccessfully commit suicide as he tried shooting himself in the head but his wife knocked it out of his hand with his son, James Bennet Jr.'s bat and was able to grab a set of handcuffs place it on him and call the police. 

"We have to have find his children for him." 

"Why should we?" Ro said coldly. "He obviously didn't care that much for them before being a workaholic." 

"It doesn't matter how would you feel if that was your father?" 

"I guess so. Where are we going to start looking?" 

"In Gotham City." Zee said looking at the picture of the children. "What are their names?" 

"James, Sandy, and Dawn." 

"That's only three." 

"Huh, yeah what's the name of the fourth one." Ro typed up a search upon the fourth child. Suddenly something popped up. "Kylie Bennet" 

"Why wasn't she mentioned in the article?" 

"She's dead." 

"What?" Zee pointed to the two dates. Born: April 23, 2029 Deceased: September 16, 2041. Death was caused by falling from a cliff into the ocean. 

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Ro said looking at the cliff upon where she died.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kylie watched as her brother as he tried escaping a dozen different ways. There was no way that they could just walk out of the building. Kylie wrote a note to her brother telling him to wait till tonight. 

Kylie turned and slipped the note in her brother's pocket motioning for him not to make a move. "Hello James I heard you've tried to escape thirty two different ways today. A new record I must say but I'm sure your sister has tried to tell you, you can't escape." 

"Well she didn't even try to help me." 

"Perhaps that's because she doesn't want to leave?" Halim said with an arrogant smirk on his face. Kylie walked away from both of them. Kylie looked out at the city at night. It was just as active at noon as it was at midnight. It was a city that never slept.

Kylie turned, as she knew her brother was dangerously messing with Halim's temper. "Lock him in his room!" One of the guards took James kicking and screaming to his room threw him in and lock him in there. 

Halim growled as he let his frustrations out on one of the stronger walls of the room. Kylie walked over touching his arm gently. He growled as he turned towards her and softened as he saw it was her. Kylie flinched lightly as he took her in his arm. He pulled her close burying his face into her blonde hair taking the scent in deeply. 

"I'm sorry…" He murmured to her as he held her gently. Halim pulled away holding her out in front of him to have a look at her. "Your power it's growing."

Kylie shook her head. She didn't want it to grow. She never wanted it in the first place. "You cannot deny what you were destined to do my dear. Nobody can. That is how I found you, you know. Because of your powers. They're so powerful I often wondered why you didn't use them to get back at your father." 

Kylie looked down at the ground. She knew she had to get out of this place. Dinner and the rest of the evening was uneventful. Kylie stayed in the living room during most of the night. Halim knew she was probably going to sleep out there since she was afraid of him from his earlier outburst. 

Kylie went into where her brother and sisters were staying. She sneaked in as she unlocked the door carefully. Kylie shook her brother's shoulder waking him. "Huh Kylie what's wrong?" 

Kylie handed him his shoes and a helmet she found. He was going to put them on but she stopped him. James was going to speak but Kylie motioned for her brother to stay silent. It wouldn't be long before Halim found that she was missing. James swiftly walked with his socks on down the slippery marble-floored hall. He held onto his sister hoping she could help him keep his balance. 

Kylie walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. It made the sound telling that it was at that floor. Kylie pushed James in quickly as the doors open. She pushed the bottom that took them to the underground garage. Kylie placed her shoes on and helmet. They were going to need to get out of there quickly.

Halim woke up hearing the elevator. "KYLIE!!!!" 

Halim searched through the house growling. Halim swore to himself as he ran to the elevator ripping the doors open and jumping down the shaft. James felt the large thump on top of the elevator. "He's found us."

Kylie grabbed her brother's hand and turned around shutting the doors with her physic powers. Kylie ran towards one of the pillars in the garage holding a hand over her brother's mouth. She heard the sound of metal being crushed. Halim had found his way out of the elevator. "Kylie you can run but you can't hide!" 

Kylie looked for a way out of this and saw that there was a bike about twenty feet away. She prayed that it wouldn't stall and had enough gas. Kylie grabbed James's hand and ran for it. Halim heard them and instantly ran after them. 

Kylie was relieved when it started up instantly. Kylie winced as she saw Halim come within an inch of grabbing her off the bike. James hung tightly onto her waist. Kylie zoomed out of the garage.

Halim growled loudly before running after them. Kylie had gotten to the street that was beside the building Halim called the Hawk's Nest. James looked behind them to see they weren't out of hot water yet.


End file.
